Ever Wonder
by miisting
Summary: Do you ever wonder what it would be like to be the sister of Kendall, be super close friends with Carlos, be freshly broken up with James, plus have a rocky relationship with Logan? Meet Kamryn August Knight, a singer/songwriter, an eighteen-year-old who lives a wild life. Her and Logan have some unfinished business to talk about. What will happen? Drama, friendship, and humor!


Ever Wonder

Have you ever wondered what it would be like to be the sister of a BTR member, be broken up with James Diamond, be besties for life with Carlos Garcia, and on top of it all, have a rocky relationship with Logan Mitchell? Well meet Kamryn August Knight; yes, little sister to the famous Kendall Knight. Her and Logan have some unfinished business Logan has seemed to forgotten about. But Kamryn still remembers, and she has kept her mouth shut, not wanting to cause drama between the 4 boys. Can she secretly make him remember without the other boys knowing? Or will it be too late after he finds a girlfriend of his own, even after she asked to be just friends with James because of Logan?

Chapter 1: Whipped Cream on Top

Katie Knight hovered above her big sister, wondering how to wake her up. Being Katie, her idea had to be devious and hilarious. Just when she had decided that dumping a bucket of water on Kamryn was too classic, Jennifer Knight hollered at her youngest daughter to hurry in waking up Kamryn because the pancakes were getting cold, and Kamryn had to be at the studio by 10:00 AM and it was 9:25. The boys were at the studio already since they had an earlier call time than Kamryn. And that's when Katie's bizarre idea struck her mind. She ran to the kitchen, took a pancake and the whipped cream before her mother could notice and rushed back to the room.

Kamryn, meanwhile, was completely unaware of what her baby sister was gonna do to her face, and continued dreaming her wonderful dream. She would move to New York, become The next Reese Witherspoon, get a beautiful house by the beach, and date Logan.. Yes, she was not ashamed of her crush on Logan. She had broken up with James a few weeks ago, asking to be just friends, because of Logan. But of course, she wouldn't tell anyone that, although Logan seemed completely oblivious. Kendall, her older brother, along with Carlos, didn't understand that she was the one who dumped James. They thought he dumped her, a huge fight ensued, she got the boys to make up, and things were pretty normal now. She was confused though, when she felt something round and creamy on her face and opened her eyes a little bit just in time for Katie to douse her face with whipped cream, as if Kamryn's face was on fire. Katie grinned, her job complete, as Kamryn sat up infuriated. She calmly walked to the bathroom, washed her face, came out and tackled Katie, as she tickled her.

"Will you ever, ever, do that again?" Kamryn said menacingly as if daring her to say yes.

"N-n-NO! It'll never happen again, promise! Please let me go! AAA!" Katie pleaded, as her insides squirmed for mercy.

Kamryn, on the other hand, was not satisfied with Katie's apology, and continued tickled her baby sister until she was tired. She helped Katie get up and shooed Katie out of her room, she had to get ready, it was already 9:30.

As Kamryn came out of the bathroom, she looked down at the clothes she had picked for herself, proud of her choices. She had chosen a tie front Superman crop top, ripped white skinny jeans, her favorite red Supra Skytops, and round retro sunglasses she hooked to her tank. That's when she got a text from Kendall that they had a meeting after recording about the possible tour, so she should come prepared.

Kamryn didn't really need anything for the meeting, so she simply finished off her outfit by adding some mascara, lipgloss and putting her ombré colored hair into a high ponytail. She grabbed her iPhone and wallet as she headed out of her black and white striped room. The eighteen year old wasn't actually hungry and still had time to get a caramel iced latte with soy milk from the Starbucks near Rocque Records because there was hardly ever a line there, so she kissed her mom goodbye, told her she didn't want breakfast because she wasn't hungry and was off to Starbucks.

* * *

When she finally arrived at Starbucks, she immediately remembered that if she got herself coffee she would have to get the boys coffee too, so she quickly told the cashier their order all together.

"A caramel iced latte with soy milk, a dark chocolate mocha, a caramel macchiato with ice, a cinnamon dolce latte, and an espresso con panna." The guy was surprised at how fast I said the order all in one breath but still wrote it all down.

"That'll be $45.99, Kamryn."

Yeah.. They're used to seeing her over there..

She handed him a fifty dollar bill, and told him to keep the change, as she slided to the side of the counter so the woman behind her could give her order. While waiting for the coffee, Kamryn opened her twitter and tweeted: 'You ungrateful idiots better be happy I'm so caring that I'm getting you Starbucks'. So she posted that and after a few minutes, her order was ready. She took the tray of coffees, went to the limo Kelly sent, and arrived at Rocque Records soon after.

* * *

As soon as she got within the sight of the boy band known as Big Time Rush, the four boys dropped their headphones, mobbed Kamryn, grabbed their coffees and ran to the break room before a very angry Gustavo could catch them. They were in the middle of recording a song for their fourth album, mind you!

Kamryn shrugged, tossed the tray in the trash after taking her coffee, and took a sip of its deliciousness.

"I thought it would be a nice thing to do!" Raising her hands in defense, Kamryn said.

"They should take a break anyway, the meeting's in five minutes after all." Kelly said with a point as Gustavo calmed downed a bit.

So Kamryn joined the boys in the break room and sat on Kendall's lap, as she always did.

"So baby sister, what's up?" Kendall said nonchalantly.

"First of all, I'm not your 'baby' sister just because I'm like, 5 minutes younger than your stupid self. Second, nothing's happening, except for the fact that Katie woke me up my dousing my face with friggin' whipped cream." She said angrily.

"That's Katie for ya." Kendall smirked.

"We'll you're lucky you don't have to be woken up by Carlos screaming in your ear, claiming he saw a dinosaurian dragon fly by the window." James exclaimed grumpily as everyone looked oddly at Carlos as he shrugged.

"I did see it though, you dummies! Could you not be so stupid for a change? Jeez."

Kamryn simply raised an eyebrow as she shook her head at Carlos and looked to her phone to stalk more people on tumblr and Twitter.

"Keegan Allen is so hot..." She accidentally said out aloud. She blushed as the boys looked at her as if she belonged in an insane asylum.

Before Kamryn could turn an even brighter shade of red, Kelly saved the day by poking her head through the door, announcing that the meeting was about to start.

As the five teens walked into the conference room, they were met by Griffin and his personal assistant.

"Hello Big Time Rush and Kamryn Knight. I have decided that you will go on a US national tour, in a month from now. That means a month of perfect dancing, stunts, and especially singing. Your set will be massive so don't be afraid to think of the biggest, most amazing things you can. Now goodbye. My pants are cold." And that, the CEO of their butts walked out.

"So an extreme month of exhaustion. And that technically wasn't even a meeting cause only he spoke." Logan blankly said before he fainted at the mere idea of all that work in a month.

No one bothered to catch him as his head hit the carpeted floor.

"Welp... This sucks." Kamryn said, as she spoke for all of them.

**Hope you liked it! This is as long as I could make it, I hope it's not too short for you guys! Thanks for reading and please review if you want me to update!**

**XOXO, Miist**

**PS: Keegan Allen is from Pretty Little Liars, and yes, he is VERY hot.**

**PSS: To see Kamryn's outfit, PM me!**

***Update of 3 hours after I posted the story; I'm seeing a lot of views but no reviews! Please review!***


End file.
